


Baby Bunny?

by SonglordsBug



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, Pooka - Freeform, the fae are the pooka, they think bunny is actually a bunny, this is more of an idea than an actual story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23289508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonglordsBug/pseuds/SonglordsBug
Summary: Jamie asks Jack whether Bunny has kids after seeing something in the woods. Jack investigates.
Kudos: 18





	Baby Bunny?

**Author's Note:**

> crossposting from stumblr

So one day, after Jack spent 300 years with only the stars, and after the movie, and after he’s had enough time to get to know the other Guardians, Jack is visiting Jamie and Sophie.

Jamie asks Jack whether Bunny has kids. Jack flails and says ‘no definitely not’ and then, thinking of the things he’s learned about Bunny, says 'please don’t ever ask him that’. Then he finally gets around to 'why are you asking?’ Jamie tells him that he’d seen something that looked a lot like Bunny went he was shrunk down, bunny-like but not quite rabbit shaped, in the woods.

Jack decides to check it out and finds a young Pooka boy named Sorrel. Sorrel explains that his people are the Fae, who live Underhill. He says that there was an attack from 'shadow monsters’ and that he and his sister escaped.

Jack asks where his sister is and Sorrel explains that baby Pooka are able to hide themselves so that nothing but adult Pooka can kind them… but they can’t unhide themselves without help.

Jack decides that it’s time to go get Bunny because he’s guessing that Sorrel is as much a bunny as Bunny is. Sorrel objects to going to see the Easter Bunny, but Jack ignores him and takes him to a nearby entrance to the Warren. Bunny meets him at the end of the tunnel asking why he’s visiting.

Jack basically tells him not to freak out and then pulls Sorrel out from behind him. Poor Bunny is of course, shocked. So is Sorrel, who thought that the Easter Bunny was an actual bunny rabbit, and wasn’t expecting him to be a Pooka. Jack and Sorrel explain the basics and ask for help finding Sorrel’s little sister.

Bunny agrees, and they go find the little one and then regroup at the Warren. Bunny asks for more of an explanation and when Sorrel mentions the shadow monsters, he asks “Fearlings?”

Sorrel nods hesitantly and whispers that he thinks so. Bunny nods and frowns and decides “Right, you two are staying here cause they can’t get in and there’s food and Jack and I are going to get North and then track them down.”


End file.
